Rediscovered House
by Major Ford
Summary: Aragorn rules Gondor fairly and in peace.Now thought there have been random attacks on people.Who are they and why is a mystery.R and R please!


Okay uh let's see new story! I know I should be working on my Fire Emblem ones but I decided to get this idea I had for a Lord of the Rings story out and up!

Kais: Right what ever.

MF: Sense you backed talked you get to do the disclaimer!

Kais: Alright, alright I'll do it! Major Ford does not own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters and such. 

MF: I do own my own characters and you'll see them soon!

**Rediscovered House Chapter 1 _It All Started With a Rabbit_**

The sky was grey over the city of Minas Tirith. It wasn't raining but it was like nature itself was mourning the wounding of the fair Prince Imrahil and his youngest son, Amorthos. The city itself was quite along with the company of Dol Amrothien knights. 

"How could this have happened?" Elphir, the oldest son of Imrahil said mostly out of despair.

"Need not fear dear brother they will live yet if the king has anything to do about it." Erchirion, Imrahil's second eldest son replied to his brother but mostly to assure himself.

"It all happened so fast we should never have left camp and only left six guards there." The older sibling voiced clenching his fists angrily.

"You should not fear for them nor think on past deeds Elphir, Son of Imrahil for the King Elessar shall see to it that they live." The soft encouraging voice of the Queen Arwen echoed through out the large hall.

See the brothers, Queen Arwen and some of the other Knights of Dol Amroth that were not in the House of Healing nor on the walls of the White City. They were in the large dining hall of the King himself on his orders not of their own free will for Elphir and Erchirion.

"Aye I agree milady but it does nothing to ease the guilt of my heart for my youngest brother and my father being injured just for me and Erchirion to chase a rabbit." Elphir replied his voice full of guilt and dread.

"You know that father and Amorthos would have gone with us if there horses weren't tired. That and father was growing tired as well." Erchirion told his brother trying to get his brother out the hole of despair he had been in sense the last leg of their journey.

"Bah I know it's true. I wonder if we should tell Lothiriel of this matter? She is in Rohan it wouldn't take long for someone to travel by horse and tell her of it." Elphir said with a small sigh of dread knowing what his brother would say but not what Arwen would.

"You mean to tell me that neither of you have sent word to your sister about this?" Arwen said sternly getting a face of unforgiving furry, uncommon for an elf but this was a rare occasion.

"Heh no we haven't yet." Elphir replied while he and his brother visually cringed of fear from the face.

"You should do so immediately. But don't send one of yourselves for you should be here in case of emergency no matter how much you might like to tell your sister of this matter. No we shall send a trustworthy messenger of Minas Tirith to Edoras." Arwen said rather sternly receiving mute nods of approval for she still had the face of furry on her face.

"For now please tell me what happened for I haven't heard the tale of why two men of Dol Amroth are lying severely injured." Arwen added as an after thought her face softening some what.

"We were on our way here to discuss current matters of importance. We left Dol Amroth with twelve mounted knights and ourselves, myself, Elphir, Father and Amorthos. Well one night when we were close to Minas Tirith not but a day or twos ride away we set up camp near a woods. Well it was growing late and all but our father were a little restless from the days ride. Well that was when I spotted a rabbit. Well sense we had been eating dried venison and bread most of the trip I thought it looked rather tastey to say the least. Well I pointed the rabbit out to Elphir who accidentally scared it away when he dropped his pack to the ground. We decided to give chase but not before our father had assigned three of the more restless guards to go with us in case of emergency. We asked Amorthos if he wanted to come and he shook his head no and so with half of the knights on foot we went searching for the rabbit. Well we chased the thing for a while when we decided to head back to camp a little disappointed in not catching it. When we reached camp it was utterly destroyed, the knights were sprawled out on the ground wounded and Amorthos and father were each tied to a tree arrows and slash marks all over them for you see they had taken off their armor either after we left camp or before the enemy tied them to the trees. To say the least we got them off the trees and did our best to heal them though something was obviously wrong for the puncture marks of the arrows were a dark green color. Well we did what we could for all there and packed up the important things before settling them on each of our horses and riding here at best speed. You know what happened after we arrived." Erchirion told he and his brother shaking their heads of the tail.

It took a while for the Queen Arwen to speak after the tale was told. When she did though it was full of concern and a little despair.

"I see now why you would blame yourselves. Running after a rabbit foolish of you but now I see why you did. They all are in good hands my husband will pull through don't worry."

"Thank you milady for understanding." Erchirion replied for his brother was still silent after the tale.

"For now we should send out the messenger brother and rest. It wouldn't do for us to be tired when father decides to awake and reprimand us for running after a rabbit." Elphir finally said receiving laughs from all in the hall.

"Good night milady may your dreams and rest be peaceful." The brothers said in unison with a bow then left for their chambers before Arwen could reply.

"Arwen how are they taking it?" Aragorn asked later that night as they lay in bed.

"Good sense they still keep insisting that they were at fault." Arwen replied with a small sigh knowing that the messenger she sent out earlier before going to bed would reach Rohan later in the week.

"Ah I see. They will get through it I am sure. Meanwhile those wounds were odd though. I did get them back to their healthy color but the ones on the Prince himself took longer. I pray he lives through it for he was also tired when he received those wounds." Aragorn mused.

"Yes lets." Was all the reply Aragorn received before he fell asleep, Arwen soon following.

Read and review and tell me what you think!


End file.
